The instant application claims priority to application number DE 19855764.7, filed in Germany on Dec. 3, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The instant invention relates to an urging device for transferring force in a linear fashion, the urging device including an urging mechanism having intermeshing parts for transferring this force. The invention further relates to dispensing kits have a reservoir body and incorporating the urging device for effecting a dispensing of a content of the reservoir body. The content may be solid in the form of tablets or capsules, or fluid, such as a liquid or paste, and is adapted to be pushed out of the reservoir body by a plunger subjected to translation controlled by the user and moving within the reservoir body.
Urging devices of the above type are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,320, which discloses a linear actuator as a drum 4, a stiff flexible ribbon 1 wound on the drum, a device for rotating the drum at least to partially unwind the ribbon thereon, a guide funnel 5 for gradually forming the ribbon into a tubular configuration, and an attachment device 11 at a free end of the ribbon for connection to an object to be moved in a linear path. The actuator thus converts rotary motion to linear motion.
Additionally, German laid open patent application, DE 2162938 discloses a thrust and traction element of variable length made of two spoolable parts wound about two rotatable drums 3 and 4 respectively. Each spoolable part includes a number of protrusions and corresponding recesses for intermeshingly and formfittingly receiving the other spoolable part upon being wound by the drums 3 and 4, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4. Each spoolable element further includes a toothed portion at one face thereof adapted to be driven by a correspondingly toothed rotatable gear member 15. The intermeshing of the two spoolable parts results in the formation of a rigid member or rod.
Urging devices of the prior art have as a disadvantage that they make inefficient use of space, requiring either a single bulky region for housing a portion of the urging device, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,320, or requiring complex, multi-parts and cooperating mechanisms, as disclosed in DE 2162938.
Additionally, dispensers of the above type are used for holding and dispensing dosed amounts of fluids, or even for holding and dispensing tablets or capsules. In some instances, the volume to be dispensed or dosed is in the range of milliliters. Dropper bottles such as these may also be used for the purpose of dispensing oral or topical applications, where, if a fluid is involved, the fluid is dispensed drop-wise according to a predetermined prescription.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,721 discloses a step pipette having a dosing rack 5 and therein a dosing toothing 14, a strike S meshing with the dosing toothing, a filling rack 13 connected with the dosing rack by a gear 16, a striker spring 12 as well as a release member for releasing the tension of the striker spring after the last full-length stroke. The solution according to this patent ensures that the last liquid dose is dispensed from the pipette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,000 discloses a dispenser of a compact product 3 contained in a cylindrical reservoir 1. The product is ejected via a plunger 4 that is displaceable in translation in the reservoir and is mounted at the end of a threaded rod 5 which cooperates with a nut 9. The rod is driven in rotation incrementally via a pushbutton 8. The support 7 of the mechanism and of the nut is movable with respect to the reservoir by means of a thread. The nut which cooperates with the rod 5 is slit along a diametrical plane, to allow the re-pressing of the rod when the half nuts are capable of spreading apart. The reservoir includes a frustoconical surface, which assures the pinching of the half-screws when the mechanism is put into place at the base of the full reservoir.
Dispensers of the prior art disadvantageously use urging mechanisms which extend along a length of the reservoir the content of which is to be dispensed, thus making inefficient use of space, especially where the dispenser is to be used as a lifestyle article apt to be carried in one""s pocket or handbag, such as, for example, a liquid drop dispenser for drops to be taken regularly during the day. Were the dispensers of the prior art to be used, they would be impractically long, complicating transport for the user. Additionally, in order to effect dosing of the content of the reservoir body, these dispensers typically involve complicated mechanisms. Moreover, the delivery mechanisms in dispensers of the prior art often result in the fluid content of the dispensers dripping, especially after delivery, thus causing unnecessary waste and possible soiling of the means carrying the dispenser.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simplified urging device for transferring force in a linear fashion which provides a space saving alternative to urging devices of the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to provide an dispensing kit using the urging device according to the invention, the kit being compact in its longitudinal direction with respect to dispensers of the prior art, thereby allowing easy transport and handling.
The above objects, and other objects to become apparent as the description progresses, are fulfilled by providing an urging device comprising: an urging actuator; and an urging mechanism disposed to be actuatable by the urging actuator in an urging direction for effecting a translational movement of a member to be moved in the urging direction, the urging mechanism being configured such that, upon actuation thereof by the urging actuator, at least a first portion thereof moves in a first direction, and a second portion thereof moves in a second direction that is different from the first direction.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the urging mechanism comprises a flexible portion forming the first portion and the second portion upon actuation of the urging mechanism, the urging device further including a transition mechanism coupled to the flexible portion for guiding a direction change of the flexible portion from the first direction to the second direction. The transition mechanism may comprise the urging actuator.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the flexible portion is a first flexible portion and the transition mechanism is a first transition mechanism, the urging mechanism further comprising a second flexible portion and a second transition mechanism coupled to the second flexible portion for guiding a direction change of the flexible portion from the first direction to the second direction, the first flexible portion and the second flexible portion being adapted to engage one another at an engaging zone after having been guided by the first transition mechanism and the second transition mechanism thereby forming a consolidated longitudinal member corresponding to the second portion of each of the first flexible portion and the second flexible portion, the consolidated longitudinal member being effective for effecting the translational movement of the member to be moved in the urging direction.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the first flexible portion and second flexible portion are configured to engage one another at the engaging zone by friction.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, each of the first flexible portion and second flexible portion has teeth disposed thereon which respectively engage one another at the engaging zone for forming a rigid member or rod corresponding to the consolidated longitudinal member.
Advantageously, the second direction may differ from the first direction by an angle of 180 degrees, and the urging device may further include a first biased member connected to the first transition mechanism and a second biased member connected to the second transition mechanism, the first biased member and the second biased member being respectively effective for biasing the first transition mechanism and the second transition mechanism in the first direction, such that, upon an actuation of the urging actuator, the first biasing member and the second biasing member are compressed for respectively allowing the first transition mechanism and the second transition mechanism to move in the second direction, and that, upon a release of the urging actuator, the first transition mechanism and the second transition mechanism move in the first direction thereby effecting an engagement of the first flexible portion and the second flexible portion with one another without actuation by the urging actuator.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the urging actuator comprises a rod biased in a direction opposite the urging direction, the teeth on each of the first flexible portion and the second flexible portion further comprising repeated sets of shaped teeth, each set including a plurality of grooved teeth and a solid tooth such that, upon, actuation of the urging actuator, the rod presses upon the solid tooth of a nearest flexible portion for intermeshing the teeth with one another in the urging direction, and further such that, upon release of the urging actuator, the rod is biased in a direction opposite the urging direction through the grooved teeth, the biasing members connected to the transition mechanisms thereafter being effective for causing a further intermeshing of the teeth for further engagement of a solid tooth by the rod.
According to one aspect of the invention, the urging device may further include a microprocessor coupled to the urging actuator for controlling an actuation thereof thereby effecting a controlled movement of the member to be moved in the urging direction.
The object of the invention, and other objects to become apparent as the description progresses, is further fulfilled by providing a dispensing kit comprising a dispensing cartridge which includes a cartridge body defining an opening at one end thereof and a head portion at another end thereof. A cartridge actuator is disposed at the head portion. The kit further includes a dispensing device having a dispensing device body for receiving the cartridge body therein and defining an opening at one end thereof such that, when the cartridge body is within the dispensing device body, the opening of the dispensing device body is in registration with the opening of the cartridge body. A dispensing actuator, such as, for example, a biased button, is disposed at another end of the dispensing device body, and an urging mechanism is disposed in the dispensing device body for being actuatable by the dispensing actuator to urge the cartridge actuator in a dispensing direction when the cartridge body is received within the dispensing device for effecting a dispensing of a content of the cartridge body therefrom, the urging mechanism being configured such that, upon actuation thereof by the dispensing actuator, at least a first portion thereof moves in a first direction and a second portion thereof moves in a second direction that is different from the first direction
The content of the cartridge body may either be made of a fluid or a solid, that is, a plurality of solid parts such as tablets or capsules, including gel capsules. The dispensing kit according to the invention is especially suited for the delivery of pharmaceuticals, foodstuff including herbs, herbal preparations, vitamins and minerals and cosmetics, thereby being advantageously useful as a lifestyle article which may be conveniently carried in one""s pocket or handbag, and conveniently handled. The volume to be filled in such cases is generally in the range of milliliters. The dispensing device and cartridge assembly according to the invention allows simplified handling by allowing a direct oral or topical administration. Advantageously, the content of the cartridge may be applied as a medium to be mixed after it is dispensed with dissolving or carrier media or with another substance for creating a further preparation.
According to one aspect of the invention, the urging mechanism is configured for a stepwise dispensing of the substance contained in the cartridge body therefrom for effecting a portion-wise dispensing of a content of the cartridge body. This feature of the invention allows a simplified monitoring of the amount to be dispensed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the urging mechanism comprises a plurality of flexible portions adapted to engage one another for urging the cartridge actuator in the dispensing direction.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, each of the flexible portions includes teeth thereon adapted to engage the teeth of other flexible portions for urging the cartridge actuator in the dispensing direction. The teeth of the flexible portions may engage one another successively above the cartridge actuator upon actuation by the dispensing actuator.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the flexible portions are configured to engage one another to form a rigid longitudinal member above the cartridge actuator These flexible portions may be disposed between the dispensing device body and the cartridge body when the cartridge is received therein. Additionally, each of the flexible portions may change a direction of movement thereof upon actuation by the dispensing actuator at a transition region above the cartridge body for defining the first portion and the second portion.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the first portion moves in a direction opposite the second portion upon actuation of the urging mechanism by the dispensing actuator.
According to one aspect of the invention, the dispensing kit may further include a microprocessor coupled to the dispensing actuator for controlling an actuation thereof thereby effecting a controlled movement of the urging mechanism.
The invention advantageously allows the transfer of force in a linear direction by providing a multi-part urging mechanism which, when its different urging parts come together, allows force transfer, and where these different parts move in different directions with respect to the urging direction, thus affording a space saving alternative to urging mechanisms of the prior art. Such a solution is especially desirable for use in dispensers, such as dosing dispensers, apt to be transported.
Additionally, the dispensing cartridge according to the invention may be interchangeable with similar such dispensing cartridges when desired, such as when the content of the cartridge body has been fully dispensed. Thus, the actuating portion of the dispensing kit can be reused with refills, thereby providing a cost efficient alternative to non-refillable dispensers of the prior art.
Moreover, while, in dispensers of the prior art, the release of drops must be optically tracked and controlled in a careful manner in order to dispense the amount according to the prescription, the dispensing kit according to one aspect of the present invention advantageously allows a more accurate dispensing of drops from the cartridge.